Au bal masqué
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS Tabou. Interdit fondé sur les codes sociaux et moraux. Mais tout le monde savait que les interdits étaient destinés à être franchis, non ? Ou quand Harry n'est pas d'humeur à faire la fête...


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** K.

Joyeux Noël tout le monde !!

**Lys :** Joyeux Noël les p'tits gens ! :-)

Ainsi, pour Noël, j'offre à tous mes lecteurs ce OS de Noël (en particulier Mohnn). Certes, il est bizarre, certes, il est nul, mais j'avais un défi à remplir, donc voici ce que ça donne... J'espère que vous aimerez quand même T__T.

**Lys :** Allez, je suis sûre que c'est pas si nul que ça.

Oh si...

**Bonne lecture !**

Intitulé du défi (de Mohnn) : Le bal arrive, et notre cher Potter ne souhaite inviter qu'une seule personne, un homme, sauf que ca risque d'être mal vu. Cinq pages minimum, couple libre, yaoi.

* * *

Au bal masqué

_Au bal masqué, ohé, ohé !  
Ell' danse, ell' danse au bal masqué  
Ell' ne peut pas  
S'arrêter, ohé, ohé  
De danser, danser, danser, danser, danser._

_Le bal masqué_, La compagnie créole.

**OoO**

En chaque homme, il y avait un tabou. Une chose dont on ne devait pas évoquer le sujet, au risque de subir colère ou moqueries. C'était en général le produit d'une société, il y avait des choses dont on ne parlait pas alors qu'elles crevaient les yeux.

Chez les Dursley, le tabou s'appelait « magie ». Enfin, il y avait plein de tabous, mais c'était sans doute celui le plus important, car il suffisait que l'un des membres prononce ce mot pour que le patriarche deviennent tout rouge et se mette en colère. Le pire fut quand Harry entra à Poudlard, car malgré lui, il arrivait qu'il prononce ce mot, ou un autre s'y rapprochant.

Evidemment, ce n'était pas le seul tabou qui demeurait dans cette maison, il y en avait plein d'autres. Il était interdit de parler des parents de Pétunia Durlsey, de son premier fils mort né ou encore des notes peu satisfaisantes de Dudley. Il y avait aussi les tabous que la société où évoluait la famille Dursley imposait : l'avortement, l'homosexualité… des choses inacceptables et incompréhensibles qui étaient condamnées jusqu'à ce que ça arrive à ces couples de bourgeois qui fronçaient le nez à la simple mention de ces mots-là.

Ainsi, Harry avait vécu les onze premières années de sa vie dans un environnement où des comportements jugés déviants étaient à proscrire de sa vie. Les moldus avaient une vision bien à eux de l'univers, une vision bien conforme et bien carrée, bien dessinée. En arrivant dans le monde sorcier, qui avait une vision bien différente du monde, Harry pensait que cette société avait des tabous complètement opposés à ceux qu'il avait connu, vu que les sorciers pensaient n'avoir rien en commun avec les moldus qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre.

Pourtant, il y avait des similitudes. Chez eux aussi, les homosexuels n'étaient pas spécialement bien vus, étant donné qu'ils entraînaient parfois la fin d'anciennes et prestigieuses familles. Mais là était le prétexte, car dans le fond, ces hommes et ces femmes étaient mal vues parce que c'était comme ça. Il en était de même pour l'avortement, le divorce, les mères célibataires, les différences d'âge. Il y avait des choses, comme ça, qui étaient mal perçues parce que c'était ainsi. Point à la ligne.

C'était à cette conclusion que Harry était arrivé. A force de se remettre en question, de se demander s'il avait mérité son destin, s'il appartenait plus au monde moldu qu'à celui des sorciers, s'il aimait les filles ou bien les garçons, il en était venu à réfléchir aux tabous.

Parce que lui aussi, il en avait, des tabous. Des choses dont il ne parlait jamais, parce que c'était interdit d'en parler. Comme la mort de son parrain. Celle de Ton Jedusor. Ou encore celle de Dumbledore.

Harry Potter ne parlait jamais de la mort. Parce que, dans le fond, c'était comme s'il était déjà mort, lui aussi.

**OoO**

Après la défaite de Lord Voldemort, Poudlard fut reconstruite et les étudiants réintégrèrent l'école. Les classes de sixième et septième années étaient plus conséquentes que les autres, vu que des sorciers qui avaient abandonné l'école lors de la guerre la regagnèrent. Certains en étaient partis par mesure de sécurité, d'autres pour se battre.

On aurait pu croire qu'il y aurait des conflits dans les couloirs de Poudlard, vu que des élèves comme Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini ou encore Théodore Nott réintégrèrent les cours, comme si de rien n'était. Mais quelque chose avait changé, dans ces lieux. Peut-être que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Peut-être. Car personne n'en parlait, de ce sentiment bizarre qui flottait dans l'école, dans les couloirs et les salles de classe, cette lassitude qui ralentissait les mouvements des élèves, comme s'ils étaient pris dans du coton. Le coton de la routine, du parcours scolaire interrompu de façon plus ou moins brutale.

C'était peut-être à cause du décès brutal de Dumbledore, qui symbolisait presque l'école dans laquelle il avait enseigné. Ou alors c'était peut-être parce que Rogue avait disparu, lui aussi. Le légendaire professeur des potions n'était plus, et contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient, Harry éprouvait un manque. Certes, il ne s'était jamais entendu avec l'homme défunt, mais il fallait dire que, comme McGonagall, il contribuait à donner un aspect particulier à Poudlard, un petit quelque chose qui faisait toute la différence.

Mais peut-être que c'était tout simplement parce que Harry lui-même avait l'impression de nager dans le brouillard. Il se sentait fatigué, il avait continuellement un goût amer dans la bouche et des idées noires. Dumbledore lui manquait, cette magie qui avait entouré son adolescence lui manquait, cet amour éphémère que Sirius lui avait apporté lui manquait. Tout lui manquait. Il avait comme un trou dans le torse, son cœur trop abîmé s'y cachant en espérant ne plus être maltraité.

**OoO**

Cela dit, bien que Harry ait une vision peu positive de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, il fallait bien reconnaître que le château commençait doucement à renaître. La fête de Noël approchait à grands pas et une douce euphorie se mêlait à la lassitude qui avait pris les étudiants depuis plusieurs mois.

Tandis qu'il se promenait en compagnie de Ron et de Hermione dans les couloirs, Harry pouvait constater qu'il y avait quelques améliorations, concernant l'ambiance, l'attitude des étudiants… Ils étaient censés aller dans la grande salle, pour il ne savait quelle raison, et comme il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, Harry lui suivait. Comme un chien.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il se concentrait moins sur ses amis mais plutôt sur ses études. Ou, plutôt, il lisait beaucoup, une fois ses devoirs terminés. Ce changement d'attitude étonna ses deux amis qui tentèrent de comprendre pourquoi il agissait de cette façon. Harry répliquait alors qu'il travaillait, pour une fois, et qu'il n'allait quand même pas être critiqué pour cela. Ses nombreuses lectures les stupéfièrent et les inquiétèrent, même. Un jour, Harry alla jusqu'à les envoyer balader.

Lire lui permettait d'oublier à quel point sa vie était neutre et sans saveur. La défaite du Lord l'avait porté au nues, il était le sorcier le plus convoité, le plus respecté et admiré. Des livres sortaient sur lui, la gazette remplissait des colonnes entières avec son nom. Et Harry faisait comme si tout allait bien, restant lui-même, humble et discret.

Sauf que quelque chose avait changé, en lui. Car derrière ces apparences calmes, se cachait un être blessé. Un être qui avait tué, parce qu'il le fallait, et qui avait vu des gens mourir pour lui. Personne ne semblait vraiment faire attention à cela, personne ne semblait s'étonner qu'il aille bien malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu, fait et subi. Pas même ses amis. Le croyaient-ils fort à ce point-là ? Peut-être. Allez savoir.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, décorée aux couleurs de Noël. D'immenses sapins trônaient de chaque côté de la grande table des professeurs, vide à cette heure-là, et des guirlandes, rubans et autres décorations étaient accrochés aux murs, rendant cette pièce chaleureuse et vivante. Le regard vague, Harry regardait les chandelles flotter au-dessus des tables alors que ses deux amis vantaient les talents du professeur Flitwick qui, une fois encore, avait décoré toute la salle avec raffinement et simplicité.

Quelques élèves se trouvaient dans la salle et admiraient eux aussi le travail de leur professeur. Les trois amis s'installèrent sur un banc, discutant toujours. Enfin, Harry écoutait plus qu'il ne parlait, hochant la tête par moments, perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois de plus.

Il revint sur terre quand les portes massives de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître alors une troupe de serpentards, tous des dernières années. Dans la masse, Harry aperçut Draco Malfoy, marchant tranquillement vers sa table en compagnie de ses comparses.

Cela faisait quelques mois que Harry avait repris les cours et il était toujours aussi étonné en voyant le jeune homme aller et venir aussi sereinement dans l'école. Personne ne songeait à régler ses comptes avec lui, contrairement à ce que Harry aurait pu penser. D'un autre côté, lui et sa mère furent jugés innocents, tandis que son père était envoyé à vie à Azkaban. Une bonne partie des biens des Malfoy furent également confisqués, mais rien qui ne puisse remettre en doute leur train de vie princier. Et depuis la rentrée, Malfoy n'essayait même plus de lui faire des crasses : c'était Harry qui les avait défendus, il devait sa vie à Narcissa Malfoy et son fils n'avait été qu'un jouet aux mains d'un fou furieux et de son serviteur. Harry les avait défendus pour ces raisons-là, mais pour les journaux, c'était par bonté d'âme.

Sauf que Harry n'avait plus de bonté d'âme. Il n'avait plus vraiment de conception du bien et du mal. Il avait fait ça. Point à la ligne. Pourquoi chercher plus loin ?

« Harry, ça te dit qu'on aille à Pré-au-lard samedi ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Oh, tu pourrais être un peu plus joyeux ! C'est Noël, Harry ! »

Justement. C'était Noël. Et si Sirius ne serait pas là pour le fêter avec eux. Mais Harry rejeta cette idée noire en se disant que c'était une autre similitude entre le monde sorcier et moldu : la fête de Noël. Chez les moldus, il s'agissait de fêter la naissance de l'enfant Jésus. Or, chez les sorciers, il n'y avait pas de dieu, donc que fêtait-on à Noël ? Ron n'avait su lui répondre, ni même Hermione, qui avait pourtant cherché. C'était une tradition. Voilà tout. Comme les tabous. Voilà tout.

Ecoutant à peine Ron qui déblatérait des absurdités, comme à son habitude, Harry suivit des yeux Draco Malfoy qui s'asseyait sur à table, avec ses camarades de Serpentard. Le blond tourna légèrement la tête et, pendant quelques secondes, leurs regards se croisèrent. Intensément. Puis, Draco tourna la tête, semblant s'intéresser à la conversation que tenait Zabini avec Parkison. Alors Harry baissa les yeux vers ses mains qu'il noua, se triturant les doigts nerveusement.

Tabou. Interdit fondé sur les codes sociaux et moraux.

« Harry !!! »

Le jeune homme sursauta et chercha l'origine de la voix quand, soudain, il aperçut Ginny courir vers eux, un sourire magnifique sur les lèvres et ses cheveux roux flottant autour de sa tête. Aussitôt, il se rembrunit, se mordillant la lèvre nerveusement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait, encore ? Elle ne cessait de le harceler, de l'entourer, de le toucher alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Mais Ginny ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle, qu'il ne la désirait plus, qu'il ne voulait plus ni l'embrasser, ni lui tenir la main. Une chose bien trop complexe à expliquer que Ginny ne parvenait pas à assimiler malgré ses gestes de rejet et ses mots parfois blessants.

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant eux, éblouissante. Elle regardait Harry avait une sorte de joie dans les yeux. Le brun ne pouvait pas s'en aller, personne n'aurait compris. Alors il resta à sa place et attendit que la sentence tombe. Que lui voulait-elle encore ?

« Harry, tu veux bien être mon cavalier pour le bal de Noël ? »

Oh non. Pas ça.

« Ils viennent de l'annoncer sur les tableaux d'affichage ! Il y aura un bal de Noël ! »

Elle avait parlé assez fort pour que toute la grande salle, peu peuplée, puisse entendre la nouvelle. Aussitôt, il y eut des murmures enjoués, alors que Harry était pétrifié. Incertain, il jeta à nouveau un regard à Draco Malfoy qui le regardait avec un air de défi dans les yeux.

Tabou. Interdit religieux fondé sur la distinction de ce qui est pur et de ce qui est impur.

« Heu, Ginny…

- Oh allez Harry ! Viens avec moi !

- J'aime pas danser…

- Pas d'excuse !

- Non, vraiment, ça ne me dit rien. »

Harry se leva et voulut partir, mais Hermione le retint, attrapant sa manche. Harry fit un geste brusque et s'en alla, poursuivi par Ginny. Sous le regard de Draco Malfoy.

**OoO**

En effet, une magnifique affiche était épinglée sur le tableau de la salle commune, sûrement par le professeur McGonagall en personne. Quand il vit le parchemin orné de petites étoiles jaunes et de sapins verts, Harry resta planté devant le panneau comme l'idiot qu'il était, en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir sortir de cette affaire. Le réveillon de Noël aurait lieu dans trois semaines. En plus, ce bal était masqué. Non seulement il allait devoir trouver un costume, mais en plus, il allait sûrement passer trois semaines à fuir les filles qui voulaient l'avoir pour partenaire.

Cela faisait bien trois jours que l'affiche avait été accrochée et Harry n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de la contempler. En fait, il pouvait la regarder parce qu'il était huit heures du matin et parce qu'il se préparait à aller à Pré-au-lard. Il avait été harcelé par Ginny, et d'autres filles plus tard, pendant des heures et des heures, mais il n'avait pas cédé : Harry ne voulait pas aller au bal avec elle. Pour être franc, il ne voulait aller au bal avec personne. Il ne voulait même pas s'y rendre.

Pourtant, il y serait forcé. Hermione et Ron avaient prévu de l'aider à se trouver un costume pour la soirée, ce qui promettait d'être terriblement ennuyeux. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Cela dit, même s'il se plierait aux exigences de ses amis, il ne pensait pas se rendre à la fête. Il ne savait pas danser et n'avait aucune envie d'apprendre, d'ailleurs. Il préférait largement rester dans sa chambre. Ce qui ne serait pas possible : le portrait de la Grosse dame serait vide de son occupante, partie faire la fête avec une de ses copines. Il lui faudrait donc trouver un endroit tranquille où personne ne viendrait le déranger.

Ainsi, après le déjeuner, les étudiants de Poudlard purent quitter l'école afin de se rendre à Pré-au-lard. Les boutiques de vêtements furent prises d'assauts par les jeunes sorciers, des costumes plus ou moins originaux ayant été mis à disposition pour l'occasion. Harry se retrouva donc tiré par ses deux amis dans une des nombreuses boutiques où il regardait d'un œil morne les vêtements, ne sachant que choisir. Ron était bien plus emballé que lui, Hermione elle-même cédait à l'euphorie générale.

En ayant assez que le rouquin lui propose des costumes aussi ridicules les uns que les autres, Harry s'éloigna discrètement, se mêlant à la foule. Il regardait les vêtements pendus aux cintres sans grande motivation, cherchant quelque chose simples et de sobre.

« Alors, Potter ? On se chercher un costume ? »

Soudain, Harry leva les yeux et vit Draco Malfoy, seul, à quelques centimètres de lui. Le brun poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, ce qui sembla amuser le serpentard.

« Et toi ? Tu as trouvé le tien ?

- Bien sûr. »

Le blond lui montra un sac en papier qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

« Je ne pense pas que je vais y aller.

- Pourquoi ? Le Survivant ne veut pas se mêler à sa foule d'admirateurs ?

- Ecoute, ça fait à peine deux minutes qu'on parle et tu commences déjà à me casser les pieds.

- Malfoy !! »

Malfoy lui sourit d'un air taquin avant de lancer un regard glacial à Weasley qui jouait des coudes afin de revenir vers son meilleur ami. Harry préféra s'en aller, plutôt que d'entendre Ron accuser Malfoy de préparer un mauvais coup ou de chercher des noises au Sauveur. Il parcourut les allées bondées du magasin jusqu'à s'arrêter à un costume. Le jugeant correct, il le prit et partit à la caisse sans même l'essayer. Au passage, il attrapa un loup, fit signe à ses amis qu'il avait terminé et, enfin, fit la queue afin de payer. Et une chose de faite…

**OoO**

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis qu'il avait acheté son costume pour Noël. A vrai dire, le réveillon avait lieu ce soir-là et tout l'école était en effervescence : les couloirs étaient vides et les dortoirs pleins, les élèves de l'école se préparant pour le bal.

Dans la chambre que Harry partageait avec les autres gryffondors de son année, les garçons se préparaient, mettant des costumes parfois ridicules mais parfaitement dans le thème de cette soirée. En rentrant de la bibliothèque avec Ron et Hermione, Harry avait aperçut une reine d'Angleterre ainsi qu'un cow-boy flanqué d'un vampire. Et dans le dortoir, il pouvait voir Dean se déguiser en prince africain tandis que Neville se déguisait en Père Noël. Seamus portait des vêtements simples mais élégants, ses cheveux ramenés en arrière, le port princier. Ron, quant à lui, portait un costume bizarre de mousquetaire…

Harry, lui, avait opté pour un costume moldu, avec un pantalon en toile noire ainsi qu'une veste en queue-de-pie de la même couleur, sous laquelle se trouvait un gilet et une chemise pâles. Avec ses chaussures cirées et sombres, cela lui donnait un style quelque peu ancien mais indéniablement élégant. Evidemment, ses cheveux n'avaient pas été coiffés, jamais ils ne plieraient sous les assauts d'un peigne. Dans sa poche, il avait rangé le loup pris au vol, doré et vert, qui masquait la moitié de son visage.

Etant fin prêt, Harry s'assit sur son lit et attendit patiemment que ses camarades en aient fini avec leurs préparatifs. Il ne voulait pas descendre seul. Pendant les quelques semaines précédant la fête de Noël, il avait réussi à repousser toutes les demandes qu'on lui fit, aussi bien concernant les filles que les garçons. Ginny lui piqua une crise monumentale et il finit par lui avouer qu'il ne l'aimait plus et que, pour lui, c'était fini depuis longtemps. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter le nombre de filles qui vint lui demander d'être leur cavalier, certains hommes s'y mirent aussi. Harry ne savait si tous ces gens le voulaient par amour sincère ou par popularité. Et, dans le fond, ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Mais le fait était qu'il était seul, ce soir-là. Sans cavalier. Sans cavalière. Seul. Et ça lui allait bien. En réalité, il voulait inviter quelqu'un, mais il avait trop peur d'un rejet et de la réaction des autres. C'était un homme qu'il voulait inviter, mais ce serait mal vu. Parce que l'homosexualité était taboue. Chez les moldus comme chez les sorciers. Parce que ce n'était pas bien de fréquenter un homme, surtout le dernier d'une lignée de sang-pur. Surtout quand on était le Sauveur. Harry Potter.

Harry poussa un soupir. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne voulait pas descendre et passer des heures près du bar à boire de la bière-au-beurre, comme le crétin qu'il était, à se lamenter sur son sort. Il n'avait pas du tout l'âme à la fête. Toujours la même lassitude, le besoin de solitude. Et la seule personne qui pourrait lui redonner le sourire allait danser avec une autre. Parce que deux hommes ne pouvaient pas danser ensemble. C'était mal vu.

« Arrête de faire la tête, Harry ! C'est Noël !

- Ron, laisse-moi tranquille…

- T'es vraiment chiant à bouder comme ça. Tu aurais dû te trouver une cavalière…

- Je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser, Ron. Tu m'embêtes. »

Le rouquin se refrogna et partit vers son lit afin de récupérer ses chaussures. Harry était plus ennuyé que vexé par son attitude. Depuis qu'il s'était officiellement séparé d'avec sa sœur, Ron semblait lui garder rancœur. En même temps, il fallait le comprendre, Ginny avait beaucoup pleuré. Harry avait fermé sa bouche, s'éloignant de la jeune fille, préférant garder pour lui que, depuis la fin de la guerre, plus rien n'était comme avant avec elle. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux. A part des baisers. Quelques sentiments. Rien d'important.

Quand les garçons eurent fini de se pomponner, il put sortir du dortoir. Chacun avait mis son masque et, quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, ils purent constater qu'elle était vide : il n'y avait plus grand monde dans les dortoirs, la plupart des étudiants étant déjà partis dans la grande salle.

Ainsi, Harry suivit ses comparses jusqu'à la salle de bal improvisée. Comme le voulait la coutume, il avait placé son masque sur son visage, à l'aide d'un sortilège, qui ne permettait à personne sauf lui de retirer le loup. Il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de tout cela, mais bon, ce stratagème aurait pour avantage qu'on le laisserait tranquille, ne sachant pas qui il était. A moins que ses camarades ne vendent la mèche, mais il en doutait fortement. Ils seraient trop occupés par leurs cavalières respectives.

Le petit groupe parvint au hall d'entrée où se trouvaient quelques groupes d'élèves, déguisés et le visage masqué, attendant sûrement d'autres personnes avant d'entrer dans la grande salle. Après avoir descendu le grand escalier, les étudiants de Gryffondor entrèrent dans l'immense pièce.

Les tables avaient disparue, du moins à leur vue. En fait, elles avaient été poussées sur les côtés, bordées de chaise, afin que les étudiants puissent s'asseoir et se reposer quand ils seraient fatigués d'avoir trop dansé. La pièce était toujours décorée aux couleurs de Noël, la musique n'était pas encore mise en route mais la pièce était déjà inondée de monde et du bourdonnement de leurs bavardages. Harry n'eut pas besoin de faire plus d'un pas pour se sentir exténué : la soirée allait être longue. Très longue.

Harry suivit ses amis, qui cherchaient leurs cavalières. Ils finirent par se séparer, Harry resta avec Ron afin de l'aider à trouver Hermione. Enfin, il le suivait plus qu'autre chose. Afin de faire marcher un peu ses méninges, Hermione lui avait laissé une énigme, que Ron n'avait toujours pas résolue. Harry avait compris qu'elle s'était déguisée en princesse égyptienne. Cela dit, il ne dit rien à son ami, le laissant chercher un peu. C'était tellement évident qu'il avait réussi à trouver, lui…

Finalement, las de le suivre comme un petit chien, Harry le planta au beau milieu de la foule et joua des coudes pour atteindre le bar. Tout l'école était réunie, ou du moins la partie des élèves qui était restée à Poudlard pour les fêtes, ce qui faisait beaucoup. Difficilement, Harry parvint à atteindra les longues tables où des boissons étaient servies, puis il se faufila jusqu'à une table où il s'assit, alors que McGonagall, sa voix amplifiée par un sortilège, faisait un petit discours, histoire de mettre les points sur les « i ». Quand elle eut terminé, la foule applaudit et elle s'en alla, laissant à la place les Bizarr' Sisters.

La musique se mit en route, le chanteur gueulant dans un micro ensorcelé alors que les autres membres s'excitaient sur leurs instruments de musique. Assis sur la table, son verre au bord des lèvres, Harry les écoutait plus ou moins. Il tentait de trouver un moyen pour s'échapper de là, mais il était à peu près certain que l'accès au parc était impossible, de même pour les étages. Il était donc condamné à rester dans cette salle surchauffée, bruyante et remplie d'élève pendant au moins deux heures avant de pouvoir s'enfuir et aller se coucher.

Dans le fond, Harry s'ennuyait. Il ne savait pas danser et n'avait pas envie d'apprendre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un peu de tranquillité, et non de contact avec les autres. Pourtant, c'était la politque que ses amis employaient pour le « remettre dans le droit chemin » : lui faire voir le plus de monde possible, le traîner partout et lui parler de tout et de rien. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre qu'il avait besoin de calme, qu'il voulait être un peu seul, et non perpétuellement entouré de gens. Il y avait des deuils qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire et qui mettrait du temps avant de s'accomplir.

Mais il était un héro. Et un héro ne se lamentait pas. Il souriait et faisait comme si la vie était belle, alors que dans le fond, tout n'était pas rose.

Alors, histoire de s'occuper, Harry regarda les gens danser. De façon tacite, la salle s'était répartie en deux groupes : ceux devant l'estrade où jouait le groupe, dansant au rythme de la musique endiablée, et ceux dans l'autre moitié de la pièce, qui discutaient. Mais rapidement, la piste de danse s'élargit et les personnes qui ne dansaient pas se retrouvèrent près des murs, en petit groupes, assis sur les chaises ou à même les tables. Certaines personnes vinrent accoster Harry, mais il les repoussa gentiment, en se disant que, par chance, personne ne le reconnaissait. Il fallait dire que la lumière était plus ou moins vive par endroits et Harry s'était placé dans un coin sombre. Certaines filles étaient déguisées en hommes et inversement, donc il pouvait encore susciter le doute auprès des étudiants, quand on ne le regardait pas de trop près, et il n'était pas le seul étudiant à avoir des cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

« Alors, beau brun, on s'ennuie ? »

Il sursauta et vit avec surprise un homme blond se tenir devant lui. Il portait des vêtements riches et élégants, des tissus mauves, bleu foncé et noirs. A son cou, un collier d'or était pendu et, s'il baissait les yeux, il verrait ses mains ornées de bagues précieuses. Tout en ce jeune homme inspirait le luxe, de ses cheveux blonds ramenés en arrière à son loup, finement dessiné, des arabesques argentées s'emmêlant avec des courbes de couleur mauve, verte et bleue. Le masque cachait le haut de son visage, mais pas ses yeux bleu gris qui brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

Il l'avait retrouvé. Parmi toute cette foule. Il l'avait reconnu, parmi tous les autres.

« Tu n'es pas en train de danser ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas de cavalière. Ni de cavalier. »

Harry poussa un soupir. Ses avances à lui aussi, il les avait repoussées. Elles étaient discrètes, sous-entendues. Comme leur relation, d'ailleurs. Dans le fond, il n'y avait rien entre eux. Juste quelques mots. Quelques baisers. Des mains liées. Des regards croisés. Rien de plus. Et pourtant, ces quelques petites choses faisaient rêver Harry. Peu de temps, certes, à peine quelques minutes. Mais ça lui faisait du bien. Pourtant, il avait refusé ses demandes. Ses offres. Ses avances.

« Tu viens danser ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? »

Harry hésita. Doucement, l'autre s'approcha de lui, et, de façon discrète, il lui prit la main. Ses bagues étaient un peu fraiches dans sa main, plus que la peau pâle du blond. Harry leva les yeux vers lui et lui répondit, avec toute l'innocence qui sommeillait en lui.

« Les garçons, ça danse pas ensemble. »

Tabou. L'homosexualité était taboue. Comme la mort. Parler de ces choses-là ne rimait à rien, il valait mieux ne pas les évoquer, ça ne faisait que blesser les uns et embarrasser les autres. Autant faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si ces choses-là n'existait pas. C'était plus facile. Pour tous les deux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? On est masqué. »

Ces mots firent mal à Harry. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Du secret. De relation cachée, de baisers volés. Il ne voulait pas être blessé par une vie sans issue, comme ce fut le cas autrefois, quand sa destinée était d'anéantir Lord Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le photographie encore plus, qu'on écrive encore plus sur sa vie, qu'on pénètre dans son intimité sans qu'il ne le veuille.

« Et puis, c'est Noël. Tout est possible, à Noël. »

Pourtant, quand Draco le tira vers lui pour qu'il se lève, Harry le suivit. Ce n'était pas bien. Ce serait mal vu. Mais l'autre le tirait vers lui, vers la piste de danse. Et, après avoir posé ses mains sur ses hanches, Draco lui apprit à danser, à se mouvoir contre lui. Il lui apprit à ne pas écraser ses pieds, à se détendre, à faire abstraction du regard qui pourrait être posé sur lui.

Et Harry oublia tout, l'espace de quelques minutes, de quelques heures. Il oublia qu'il dansait dans les bras d'un homme, qu'il en était un. Seuls les mots que Draco glissait dans son oreille avaient de l'importance. Il lui faisait des compliments, lui disait que ce costume lui allait bien, et ce loup aussi. Qu'il l'avait cherché pendant un temps infini avant de le trouver dans un coin, seul et triste. Que le regard des autres ne devait pas le rendre malheureux. Pourquoi devrait-il s'embarrasser avec ça ? Pourquoi devrait-il faire attention à ce que les autres pensaient de lui ? Il ne leur devait rien. Il leur avait déjà donné beaucoup. A eux d'être tolérant.

Sinon, il le protègerait.

Ces paroles le rassurèrent, le bercèrent, alors que ses mains demeuraient sur ses hanches. Le mot « tabou » se dissolvait dans l'ambiance surchauffée, il quittait l'esprit embrumé et nerveux de Harry, qui se laissait aller l'espace de quelques instants dans les bras du dernier descendant des Malfoy. Emporté par ce qu'on appelait l'esprit de Noël, cette sensation de bonheur, cette sensation qui faisait tout oublier, comme si tout était possible, Harry en venait à esquisser de légers sourires, ses yeux verts pétillants de malice. Et, face à lui, un bras autour de sa taille et sa main dans la sienne, Draco souriait aussi, lui apprenant la valse, ignorant tous ces gens qui ne les regardaient pas, trop occupés à danser avec leur partenaire ou chercher leur moitié.

Soudain, le groupe cessa de chanter et de danser sur l'estrade. Ils annoncèrent qu'il était presque minuit. Ainsi, la foule se mit à compter à l'envers. Paniqué, Hrary voulut quitter cette masse humaine mais Draco lui prit le poignet, le gardant près de lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux, l'intimant silencieusement de rester à sa place. Alors Harry resta planté devant lui, la peur au ventre, alors que les secondes s'égrenait. Jusqu'à ce que minuit arrive, et qu'un feu d'artifice explose sous le ciel magnifique de la grande salle.

Alors, en un geste leste, tous les étudiants retirèrent leurs masques, dévoilant leurs visages. Draco retira le sien, son loup précieux dans la main, souriant légèrement. Harry en fit de même, les joues écarlates. Il sentait des regards sur lui, sur leur main nouée, alors que personne ne semblait les avoir remarqués. Soudain, Draco se pencha vers lui et effleura ses lèvres des siennes, embrassant doucement sa bouche. Fermant les yeux, Harry répondit timidement.

C'était le 25 décembre. C'était Noël.

Quand Draco s'écarta de lui, Harry n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qui l'entourait, du regard des étudiants qui, cette fois, était posé sur eux. Des mains posées avec effroi sur des bouches ouvertes, de la surprise sur leurs visages, et de ses amis qui tentaient de l'atteindre. Il n'y avait plus que Draco qui remettait son loup en place.

« Et ni vu ni connu ! »

Il prit son loup et le refixa sur le visage de Harry. Puis, il lui prit la main et l'emmena avec lui pour sortir de la grande salle. Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry le suivit, ignorant du mieux qu'il put la foule qui le suivait des yeux. Ils étaient masqués, mais on ne voyait qu'eux.

Le lendemain, on ne parlerait que de ces deux garçons qui avaient dansé ensemble, lors du bal de Noël. De Malfoy qui avait embrassé le Survivant. Que tout ça n'était qu'une erreur, Harry Potter s'était forcément trompé de personne et que Draco Malfoy lui avait fait une farce. D'autres diraient que Potter avait viré de bord, que c'était incompréhensible. Le mot « tabou » ne serait pas prononcé, ni même celui d'« homosexualité ». Mais il serait au bord des lèvres, dans le cœur, au fond des yeux de ces gens-là.

Ce ne serait pas facile. Mais il avait vu pire.

Et Draco l'emmenait avec lui, tranquillement. Son loup sur le visage, sa main ornée de bagues dans la sienne, son corps décoré de beaux vêtements.

Tabou. Interdit fondé sur les codes sociaux et moraux.

Mais tout le monde savait que les interdits étaient destinés à être franchis, non ?

FIN

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
